


A Tale Told of the Lost

by grandalt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Curses, Gen, Gender-Neutral Chara (Undertale), Mt. Ebott (Undertale), Mystery, The Barrier (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grandalt/pseuds/grandalt
Summary: A human awakes in a bed of golden flowers. Recalling their missing sibling, they head into the caverns encountering both other children and monsters. Will they return to the surface with their sibling, or will the dangers of the cursed mountain keep them all there forever. And who plants flowers upon mosaics?
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, purple soul human & yellow soul human
Kudos: 1





	A Tale Told of the Lost

# A Tale Told of the Lost

## 

Yellow, yellow flowers. Andrew blinks his eyes and turns his head to look upwards High above, almost certainly hundreds of feet up, a small circle of light stands out of the rock that makes up the walls and ceiling of the room. _'How did I survive that fall?'_ Andrew tries to collect his thoughts, an aching pain in his head slowly fading. _'I didn’t have a rope, and why am I here? It’s not like I would have much reason to go to a place like this…..'_

“Sam!” Andrew bolts upright, the reason why he came here clear in his mind. The answer to why he climbed this mountain, where people never returned; His brother, who had fled to the mountain when those thugs had come for them. Sam was always the clever one of the family and he knew that those thugs wouldn’t be brave enough to search the mountain for a kid they planned to kill. But for Sam to survive for those three weeks since they separated on Mount Ebott without any supplies was pushing the odds too far.

Andrew had spent a terrible week after returning home after a camping trip to find his home abandoned, and then subsequently after asking one too many questions about what happened, hiding from the men who had certainly killed his parents. He could have stayed in town, Dad had plenty of friends who would have still gladly taken him in and hid him, but leaving his brother to die on the mountain was just not right. So he left a note, took what supplies he had left after the camping trip and left in the house and climbed the mountain.

Purpose of his journey here clear in his mind, Andrew stands up from the flowers and looks around the chamber searching for both an exit and the supplies he bought with him. _‘Okay good news, looks like there’s a way out of here. Bad news, no sign of my supplies. Well, at least I didn’t lose my hat.’_ The young teen bends down in the yellow flowers to pick up his hat. After picking it up, he pauses seeing something odd among the stalks of flowers. _‘Are those tiles?’_ Andrew steps back and pushes the flowers down, revealing that the flowers are growing out of a mosaic. _‘Green and yellow tiles covered by flowers of the same color.’_ Andrew thinks to himself. The stories of Mount Ebott never said anything about people living on the mountain, but nothing but people could have made that mosaic. Heh, Sam would have been thrilled to find something like this. He was always taking notes of the things he found interesting in those notebooks of his.

Well, hanging around here would get him no closer to finding Sam, especially without any supplies. Andrew puts his hat on his head, the wide brim nearly covering his black hear and heads for the only exit to the room that didn’t require a climb and a miracle. Down through the corridor Andrew treads the light from the opening growing dimmer as he leaves it behind him. Just as he approaches a turn in the corridor the ground starts shaking, the unexpected shock throwing Andrew off balance, slamming him into the wall.

_‘A quake! Please let it be a little one, I don’t to be crushed, not without finding Sam first.’_ Andrew clings to the wall fighting off the urge to scream. From around the corner, he hears someone else who must have given into that urge, a wordless expression of terror. Pushing off the wall, Andrew stumbles around the corner into the darkness. “Just hang on; I’m coming to help you!” He calls out as just as the shaking intensifies. He can no longer hear the screams, either to them hearing him or being too afraid and trying to save their breath or perhaps…. Andrew brushes that thought away and crawls to where he remembers the screams coming from. The ground shudders upwards, tossing Andrew into the air and colliding into something soft. The object and Andrew fall onto the ground as the shaking stops, which upwards thrust being the last hurrah of the quake.

As the dust slowly settles light starts to filter into the chamber from a small hole high above. Andrew blinks as he tries to collect himself then realizes that someone is lying on top of him. ‘It must be whoever was screaming.’ “Are you okay?” He asks of whoever is lying atop of him. “Yes, I’m fine. What were you doing down here? I know that this is one of the few places in the Underground to see the sun but with all of the strange things happening it is too far away to get help if something goes wrong.”

The person upon Andrew gets up giving Andrew a chance to pick himself off the floor. “Well, I don’t think that either of us hurt badly so it shouldn’t take long to return back to Home” the stranger says as they step away. Andrew turns to face the stranger who appears to be collecting Andrew’s hat, which must have fallen off during the shaking. _‘There’s another kid down here?I didn't hear of anyone else running to the mountain!’_  
Indeed, the stranger was a child, wearing a green sweater with a large yellow stripe on it, their brown hair cut neither long or short. The child turns around, Andrew’s hat in their hands. “Well, here’ is your…” The child halts, eyes opened wide revealing an unusual red eye color. After a heartbeat, their eye return to what must their default state and a smile spreads across their face.

“Ah, where are my manners. Greetings. I am Chara. Who are you?”

**Author's Note:**

> My first work upon the internet, but it was a story that I wanted to tell. I hope you find it interesting.


End file.
